Living a new life!
by Narmahar
Summary: Now living as a pony, or well an Alicorn, many things happen and I meet some new friends, and... more...
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing!

**Well this is my first fanfiction, please don't say "OMG I HATE IT SO MUCH!" but if you do like, I will be able to make more, due to the emotional support you guys would bring! ^^**

* * *

Everyday I live the same routine, over and over again. Wake up, go to school, come back, play a bit, go back to sleep. Every now and then I watch some MLP, just to get my mind off of it now and then… I am not actually alone, I do have some friends and I talk to them every-so-often.

But I usually want a change in pace… One day, that thought came true. I was watching MLP and then my laptop just turns off with no reason; I watched MLP on the laptop since my T.V doesn't like the hub.

Anyways, after it turned off, I tried turning it back on. The strangest thing happened afterwards. I bright colorful purple portal opened up. My mind was unable to comprehend anything that was happening at that moment…

The portal sucked me in, only me. I then start falling from the skies of this colorful world, I do see a village… I felt a few extra limbs. Of course as anyone else would do as they are falling down about 200ft to the ground, scream like all hell has been opened up.

I felt that two of the limbs were wings. Oh my god, I have wings! The best part to have while falling so far! I spread them out as I was falling; luckily it was only about 6 feet from the ground. Thank you realization timing… I spread my legs and... arms? What happened to them? Why are they blue? I ignored these questions for a moment as I kept flying well more of gliding… I looked down a bit; I was parting dirt and gravel as I was flying so close to the ground. I was actually breaking the sound barrier as I was flying. I know this, I must be creating a Sonic Boom… but I crashed into a hill as it happened.

I didn't go through the hill even though that would defy physics but not Cartoon Physics… I slowly wake up as I see the mane 6. This is a fucking dream isn't it? Falling from the sky, having wings and hooves, breaking the sound barrier and seeing the MLP Cast…

I get out of the crater I made; who knew a person my size would make a crater this large? Back into what is happening… They were walking toward me as if investigating a UFO, once they see me they run after me. The cyan colored one with rainbow hair was flying at me with great speed… but not as great when I was doing that sonic boom. They all looked like they were going to attack me; I also noticed another limb, a horn. I backed up into a bush, so I knew I was in a dead end. I started talking noticing my voice also changed to a deeper tone but not too deep. "Well… this looks bad doesn't it?" The cyan one started answering my question "Depends, why did YOU just DESTROY a part of PONYVILLE?" I can sense the complete anger in her voice as I reply "Look, it was an accident—"Okay I don't think the story of 'going through a portal of being teleported to the sky' is going to work on them, so I started out "Look, I flew too high but as I was coming down my wings cramped but before I hit the ground hard, my wings started working again. But I couldn't control how fast I was going and I accidentally crashed…" Believe it or not she nodded her head, understanding the reason… "Now answer me this. WHO ARE YOU?!" My god it's just like she had anger management problems… Now I don't think my name which is Christian would cut for this world… since everyone has completely unique names… "My name… is Narmahar…" The Pink one with fluffy hair started talking "WAIT UP!" Her reaction to me scares the living crap out of me… "You don't live in Ponyville do you?" I responded to her "This is my first day being here…"

"Well then, LET'S THROW A PARTY!"

"Err… A party about what?"

"A Welcome Party just for YOU!"

"Slow done there sugar cube…" The orange one with blonde hair and cowboy hat said with a country accent. "We just met him and he came down here crash landing with a large explosion, he might not be friendly…"

"But I do like that mane of his… but it can go better through a color change…" The white one with purple hair said with her elegant accent.

"Color change?" I didn't know what color my hair, or well what is now called a mane so of course I am going to ask…

"Yeah, red and blue are not a great combination for a mane…"

I started talking quickly "WELL IT'S BEEN NICE KNOWING YOU GUYS, BYE!" I flew away as quick as I could, the Cyan one following me, going faster than me; of course, this is my second flight… If only she could stop chasing after me, also the others are following, running but not quite as fast. As soon as I started thinking that, they all stopped. They were surrounded by a red aurora and my horn was glowing red.

"AGH! He has magic too!" The purple unicorn exclaimed. "Sayonara my compadres!" I know my Spanish isn't well, but I think they understood. I saw them straining to get away from the spell I accidentally use, I rush back. "Okay, just why did you guys just chase me?" I asked them. "We will answer once you get us out of here!" The purple unicorn yelled. "Guess you are stuck here for ever…" I say

"Fine, leave us!" The purple unicorn yells but smiled afterwards.

"Okay then" I take off, but the purple unicorn actually teleported on top of me and I felt a rope pull me down.

"WHOO! RIDE 'EM COWPONY!" The orange one yelled out.

"Ah!" I get pulled down back to ground level, landing hard for the second time of being here already, wow, 5 minutes and already I fell twice… The orange one tied me up when I hit the ground. "Okay, okay, what do y'all want?" I ask them, I think I maybe picking up her accent…

"Look, I think we all started off on the wrong hoof… how about we all start from the beginning…?" The pink one said, but still had her ecstatic voice.

"Okay then, Hello everypony, my name is Narmahar, what are your names?" I ask them with an awkward smile, of course I know there names but wouldn't it be weird to see someone you don't know talk to you and already know your name?

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. There is one more of us, but she was too shy to come with, her name is Fluttershy" The Purple unicorn said, who I am not referring to Twilight.

* * *

**Well, how's that for first impressions!? Anyways, I really hope you like it, and want me to make more, please tell me this in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville!

**"When we last left off, Narmahar was teleported into the world and crash lands into the ground! He met the Mane 6 from the Show!"**

**"Narm... you can stop being dramatic..."**

**"But rainbow!"**

**"...On with the story!"**

* * *

"Well its nice to meet you all…" I say with a smile. I really wonder how long I am going to be in here…

"THIS CALLS FOR A—" Pinkie Pie shouted, I put my hoof on her lips and she muffles the word 'PARTY'

"I know, but first I need to find a place to live here." I tell them

"Hmm…" Twilight looked at my backside… for some reason my cursing has been reduced since I got here…

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I ask with a blush on my face

"Your cutie mark… its lightning…" She told me "You have the power of lightning?"

"Kinda explains why he was flyin' faster than me…" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, I focused on the ground as my horn started glowing… after 2 seconds, lightning strikes it and the 6 mares jump away.

"Hey! I guess I do have the power of lightning!" I yell out. I realize one thing… Blue body, wings and a horn, four legs, ability of lightning… I turned into my character Narmahar!

"Wicked Sick!" Rainbow Dash yelled out. I kind of wondered… can I summon my friends from my universe? My horn glows but sparks were coming from it, lightning strikes, but started forming a circle, going fast in that small circle, it formed a portal. The same reactions from the mares happen again, fear. I see about 2 stallions coming out, one with a white coat and blue mane; his cutie mark was a diamond and he had Pegasus wings. The other one had a silver coat and white mane; his cutie mark was a paintbrush and had a unicorn horn.

"What happ—" the one with the white coat said. He looked around at the mares and me, also the silver one. He screeched as loud as he could, I never heard him scream that loud in my entire life until now; it was so loud that all of our ears lower. "WHY AM I IN A PLACE FILLED WITH—" I cover his mouth. "James, calm down… go with the flow... also be your person… diamond-stallion is now your body…"That being the softest I can talk… the one with the silver coat smiles "Wow this is a dream come true!" He says. "QuikSilver, DiamondStallion. Meet Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity." They all say nice to meet you, except for Diamond Stallion. I actually smack him with my hoof and he says it. I guess this is what he gets for being an anti-brony…

"I guess you guys can all live together, they just finished making a new house next to sugar cube corner" Twilight explained.

"I believe that we live next to Pinkie Pie then!" Quik Silver says.

"Err… how do you know about that already?" Twilight replies

"MAPS! We look at maps… about every place in equestrian… even Manehattan and Canterlot!" I say, blushed a bit after I yelled out maps.

"Your cutie mark is a diamond… so I assume you gather up some diamonds?!" Rarity asked

"Wait what…?" Diamond Stallion responds and I explain him everything.

"Oh no… I am the king of diamonds!" Diamond yelled out with false pride.

"Ooh, I'd like to take you to Carousel Boutique!" Rarity says, grabbing his hoof and ran away with him.

"Help Me!" He whispered to me and Quik Silver on the way.

"They could make a great couple…" I whisper to Quik. He winks at me.

"Rainbow Dash, race ya to sugar cube corner!" I exclaim

"Yer on!" Rainbow Dash yelled, we both take off to sugar cube corner. Me getting there first, she grunt and stomped her left hoof on the ground.

"I never lost a race before…" She groans.

"Lighten up, RD" I say to her, to cheer her up.

"Let's get a cupcake" I tell her, we both go inside and to my surprise Pinkie is somehow there before us. She made a whole batch of cupcakes for us but we only took two.

"Are you able to do a Sonic RainBoom too?" She asked me.

"Yes, but mine is just called a Sonic Boom, since I cannot make rainbows…" I reply

"Bummer…but at least we can go flying together…" After she said that I choked a bit on my cupcake, she didn't notice.

"That would be nice, I sense us becoming great friends together" I smile at her and she smiles back. I am not sure if it was the cupcakes or not, but we both stare for about a minute.

"I guess I should go for the house now…!" I say, blushing a bit, she blushed back. I fly away. Returning back to Diamond and Rarity…

"Who is this new pony?" Sweetie Belle asked Diamond.

"My name is Di—" Diamond was cut off by Rarity

"Diamond Stallion, He might stay with us if he wants too."

"Cool, Diamond Stallion, my name is Sweetie Belle!" She smiles at him. The rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders comes barging through the door.

"Too. Damn. Cute." Diamonds tells himself in anger

"We heard there were new ponies in town, and we came to check them out!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"One of the three are here, this one is Diamond Stallion, king of the diamonds!" Rarity tells them.

"Well I do like being called that…" He smiles

"Wow, so what can you do as king of diamonds?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Well… I can do… THIS!" As Diamond said that, he summoned diamonds through his hooves. Rarity, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders stood there in awe, Diamond summoned about 20 diamonds. Rarity actually galloped to Diamond to hug him and Diamond blushes hard.

"Looks like two ponies could be in loooove." Sweetie Belle giggles.

Meanwhile at the legion of doom! Nah, I'm just joking; Its Silver going to FlutterShy's orchard. Once he opened the door, he saw all the little critters fast asleep.

"Umm, Hello?" Silver asked, whispering. Fluttershy saw Silver "Umm… hi…" I think his heart exploded there… just like the meme… "What's your name miss?" Silver asked, but he already knew.

"Umm… it's Fluttershy" she whispered, but too quiet for him to hear.

"I couldn't hear you there, can you repeat it?" Silver getting closer towards Fluttershy.

"It's Fluttershy" She spoke loud enough for him to hear

"Good to meet you Fluttershy, my name is QuikSilver, but you can just call me Silver!" He tells her.

"Umm, it's nice to meet you, Silver" She smiles a bit at him.

"I was wondering, maybe we can get to know each other than?" He smiles back.

"Okay, come over here tomorrow then" She blushes at him.

"See you later then, Fluttershy" He says before walking away. He closes the door behind him, softly. "Yes!" He does a hoofpump and trots away. Me and Silver gathered at our house, except for Diamond who was still at Carousel Boutique. "So, how is it here… Silver?" I ask him

"It's amazing, I actually have a date planned out with Fluttershy" He answers.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait. You want to be with Fluttershy?" I ask him.

"Yes, you probably have a chance with Rainbow Dash, and James probably has a chance with Rari—"Diamond barges through the door. "DAMNIT NARM, WHY

IN ALL OF HELL DID YOU SPAWN ME INTO THIS PIECE OF CRAP WORLD?! ALSO WHY AREN'T I CURSING!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**FlutterShy: So, that's what happened after we talked?**

**Silver: Not now, Fluttershy...**

**Rarity: I knew Diamond hated me...**

**Diamond: It's not like that!**

**Rainbow: Well... As for me and Narm... umm...**

**Narmahar: WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gettin' to know everypony

**Narmahar: When we last left off, everypony was getting to know each other... that's it...**

**Diamond: Whoopty buckin' doo...**

* * *

I hit Diamond with my right hoof, it knocked him out. This is the second time I hit my friend in this world… I carried his unconscious body and placed it on one of the three beds and pulled a blanket over him.

"Well, good night my friends." I say with a smile as I lay down to bed.

"Good night…" Silver fell asleep. I dreamt of me getting lost in some sort of forest that night, I did see a large alicorn who was a bit taller than me and she seemed to be a very dark blue.

"Welcome…" She says

" Wait, who are you? What do you want?" I asked her.

"I am Princess Luna, Narmahar I see that you are new to this town. And only wish to welcome you… you see I am the Princess of the night." As soon as she says that, I was woken up by someone turning on all the lights in the house.

"SURPRISE!" about 50 ponies yelled at the top of their lungs. My Celestia, why at all times did the party have to be at… 9:00 PM? It seemed so much later, there must be some sort of time difference then…

"See, I told you I would give you a welcome party!" Pinkie Pie yelled still in her overly happy voice. Diamond woke up seeing all of these ponies and he was furious. I literally laughed at him as Pinkie slammed a piece of cake into his mouth, it seemed to calm him down. I think all of the ponies in town where here, including Twilight and the others.

"Hi Silver…" Fluttershy greeted him.

"Hey Narm" Rainbow Dash said, wearing a party hat.

"Hi Diamond!" Rarity greeted as well, she was wearing a dress, and to my knowledge Diamond seemed to ignore her. I rose up from my bed and started to have a drink of punch. "So, how do you like the party?!" Pinkie asked, she is always in that happy tone isn't she? "It's pretty good to say the least, I never had a surprise party before though" I answer her, and her jaw dropped, so far that it hits the ground and I think it broke the floor boards a bit. "Err… something wrong, pink one?" I ask her, she just remained in that pose for about a minute, I don't know the time difference between the universes. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A SURPRISE PARTY BEFORE?!" This is the loudest she ever spoke to me… so far… "Yes, this is my first one" I answer her. Diamond spreads his wings a bit, he just noticed that he had some "This is kinda cool…" He said to himself. A grayish Pegasus with blond hair and wall eyes approaches Diamond. "Hi there!" She smiles and her eyes moved a bit. "Umm, Hi there, my name is Diamond Stallion" He introduced himself and they just had an average conversation, he asked about her wall eyes and nothing much really happened in that one. "So Fluttershy, I was kind of wondering… if…" Silver started to ask, but he was shy, just like her. "Wondering if what, Silver?" She answered him in a low voice as normal. "Wondering if we can be together?" Silver smiled and blushed, Fluttershy also blushed at Silver "Gee, I'd love too, Silver, like I said, tomorrow" She smiles, blushing as well. After the party everypony went home and me, Silver and Diamond, all went to sleep in our beds.

The next day, I decided to talk a trot… Vocabulary changed too much when I got here… I got into sugar cube corner again and I found a white coat and blue mane unicorn sitting down, drinking a milkshake, she had a musical note as her cutie mark also wearing these peculiar glasses. I sit down one table away from her, she also had a friend with a grey coat and black mane, having a different type of musical note as her cutie mark… "Oh hey there, new pony!" the white one spoke. I noticed I just called someone 'the white one'… "Hello there, oh and my name is Narmahar" I say to them...

"That's an odd name…" The grey one said "My name is Octavia, pleasure to meet you"

"My name is Vinyl!" The white one introduced herself.

"I see that both of you have something to do with music." I say to them.

"Ah, yes, I am more into classical music she is in to more of the… umm, what's it called Vinyl?" Octavia asked Vinyl.

"It's called dubstep, Octavia, and I am not also into your, classical music…" Vinyl answered…

"Well, opposites attract, don't they?" I ask them…

"Don't bring magnets into this, Narm… umm it was great meeting you though, but we have to go…" Both started leaving.

"Wait! I'd like to hear some of your music…" I asked them. Octavia and Vinyl turned around.

"Oh do you?" Vinyl asked, she was happy that I wanted to hear their music. She takes my hoof and takes me to their house.

"Nice house you guys got here…" I complemented their house.

"Why thank you…" Octavia says. After about listening to two songs, I hand-banged to Vinyl's song and also nodded my head to Octavia's. I was there for about 30 minutes, talking mostly about music and such. Vinyl gave me an mp3 player with headphones; I never knew these existed in this world. Either way, after she gave me them I had to leave. I saw Rainbow Dash flying across the sky, I follow her, catching up. "Woah Narm!? Where did you come from?!" She asked while flying, she stops on top of a cloud, and I get on the cloud too.

"Hey Rainbow, how have you been?" I ask her with a smile.

"Everything's all right, how about you?" She asked back.

"Great, I love living in this town. I was just at sugar cube corner 40 minutes ago." I answered.

"Okay then, I've been meaning to ask you… where did you come from?" That question shocked me, since I don't really know what I should say… I shouldn't say Cloudsdale… but maybe…

"I came from Canterlot, the stylists there is the reason of my red and blue mane." I smile at her, she smiles back. Just like in the time at sugar cube corner with her, we stare at each other, about 2 minutes, about doubling the time… I looked at the calendar this morning and apparently hearts and hooves day is tomorrow… "Will you be with me at Hearts and Hooves day?" She asked. I simply nodded my head and smiled. She nuzzled my cheek, then flew off. Not realizing the time was 7:50 PM, I flew off too, going home and falling asleep, Silver and Diamond already there.

* * *

**Narmahar: And that's basically how me and Rainbow Dash have gotten with each other!**

**Rainbow Dash: Hehe...**

**Vinyl: And not mention me at the conclusion?**

**Narmahar: Oh sorry, also listened to some pretty tight music of Octavia and Vinyl!**

**Octavia: That's better...**


	4. CH4: Hearts and Hooves, Narmahar's POV

**Narmahar: Last chapter, Rainbow Dash and Narmahar were going with each other for Hearts and Hooves day, as well as Silver and FlutterShy!**

**Diamond: I hate being here...**

* * *

I wake up, and look outside my window. Every building outside was decorated with hearts and such. "Wakey, Wakey!" Pinkie Pie walked in with a tray of three plates of breakfast. Diamond and Quik quickly wake up, of course Diamond being mad. Me and Quik ate breakfast, and Diamond didn't. "I am not used to being a herbivore…" Diamond told himself. "I never thought I would live with the 2 of you to begin with… and I lived that Silver snores…" I tell them. "HEY! I DO NOT SNORE!" Silver yelled.

"I beg to differ…" Diamond interrupted.

"Well… I am going to do a fly, care to join Diamond? It gives you a chance to learn!" it convinced Diamond. Me and Diamond were flying, slowly.

"Ya getting the hang of it, James?" I ask him

"Yeah, I think I am, also I believe I was Diamond…" He answered.

"Sorry, not actually used to calling you that…" I respond

"Well I am used to calling you Narm, Chris."

"Ha ha, are you getting tired?"

"Yeah, where should we stop?"

"Oh, over here." I stop on a cloud

"This world makes no bucking sense…" Diamond rolled his eyes and sat on the same cloud.

"Hey Guys!" Rainbow Dash sat next to us.

"Oh great…" Diamond groans.

"Don't worry about him, Dashie." I say to her, she nuzzled me, I hold my right leg or would be arm around her neck, her rainbow mane was surprisingly soft.

"Everything seems to be okay with the both of you…" Diamond said

"You have a partner?" Narmahar asked.

"No…" Diamond responded

"Rarity seems to like you" Narmahar and Rainbow Dash told.

"UGH! I don't hate her, but the way she treats me, it feels like she takes control of my diamond spawning powers!" Diamond yelled. I push Diamond off the cloud, he lands safely… next to Rarity.

"Oh, Hey Diamond!" Rarity smiles at him.

"Hey, Rarity" He faked his smile.

"How about we pull a prank on them, Narm?" Rainbow asked

"Sure, check this out!" My horn glows red and Diamond's wings grow stiff making a 'flomp' noise.

"Err… My wings are stuck…" Diamond exclaimed, Rarity's eyes widened, while me and Rainbow laughed loudly on the cloud. She laughed so much she fell off the cloud, and I flew down and caught her in my front legs. I guess you can say I was carrying her 'wedding' style… She blushes, I do too until I noticed how I was carrying her. I set her down on the ground next to Diamond

"Narm, Help! My wings are stiff!" Diamond yelled.

"You know what that means right?" I whisper to him, he shook his head.

"Just like in our world, something extends…" Once I told him that his eyes widened too, he also blushed.

"B-BUT I AM NOT A—"He yelled for a moment, and started whispering "attracted to her…"

"Maybe in this world, you are…"I wink at him. A diamond dome surrounded him and it disappeared, he was gone too…

"What a stallion…" Rarity smiles. I do think he secretly has feelings for her. I feel Rainbow Dash softly kiss me, you know being in my world: Nice Guys Finish Last. This World: Nice Guys Always Finish First. What I mean by this, since I was nice in my world… it was rare to either fall in love or to have a love, this is my second ACTUAL time... so fairy tales basically only exists for kids…

"What are you staring at?" Rainbow Dash asked me, not knowing I spaced out.

"I think he loves you already" Rarity was joking, I can tell that in her voice. I smile at Rainbow Dash, she smiles too. Not much has happened this day, well for me it was just a regular day, just me and Rainbow Dash were flying most of the day, we did kiss, once, believe it or not it was both our first kiss, which surprised me… I think we're in love…

* * *

**Narmahar: With that being it with my POV, next chapter would be Silver's POV!**

**Silver: Finally, you get to see things through my eyes!**

**Diamond: GET THIS SHIT OVER WITH!**


	5. CH5: Hearts and Hooves: Silver's POV

**Silver: Now from my perspective!**

**Diamond: And next mine...**

**Narmahar: Let's start now...**

* * *

Me, Narmahar and Diamond all wake up to Pinkie Pie yelling "Wakey, Wakey!" she had some eggs and salad, we gladly ate them; Well, except for Diamond, I think he wanted bacon or pancakes or something else besides what Pinkie gave us.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Pinkie!" I complemented her cooking.

"Your welcome, Silver" She smiled at me.

"I never thought I would live with the 2 of you to begin with… and I learnt that Silver snores…" Narmahar told us

"HEY, I DO NOT SNORE!" I yelled and I heard Pinkie laughing behind us.

"I beg to differ…" Diamond whispered.

"Well… I am going to do a fly, care to join Diamond? It gives you a chance to learn!" Narmahar asked Diamond and he just nodded his head, they flew away.

"Thanks again, Pinkie Pie. I am going to take a trot…" I tell her, we both trot away, she goes to sugar cube corner and I go to Fluttershy's orchard. I gently knock on her door with my hoof, Fluttershy slowly opens the door.

"Hey there, Fluttershy!" I greet her, I also see Angel who is asleep in his bed.

"Hi…" She whispered. "I think we should meet somewhere else, Angel is asleep…"

"Sure, where should we meet up?" I ask her, I blushed a bit.

"Let's just take a walk for now…" Fluttershy started walking down to the town, with me following her. We go to sugar-cube corner and have a milkshake, we both share it. As if it were a fantasy, we did stare at each other as we were drinking. "Why go out with me..?" Fluttershy asked, not sure why but I would be poetic…

"You are one flower that stands out of the meadow; I picked you from the patch…" I softly sang, she blushes and I smile at her, I didn't realize that someone watched; it was Octavia.

"What poetry…" She whispered.

"Eh… it could be better!" Vinyl exclaimed

"D-Don't ruin their date, Vinyl… let them be…" Octavia responded to her comment. I heard their conversation but rather paid attention to Fluttershy, she leaned forward, as well as I did, as we leaned forward, our lips met.

'Aww… see? They love each other already!" Octavia calmly said, they really were nosy the entire time there. After 10 minutes of me and Fluttershy talking, making jokes and just plainly having fun, we both left Sugar-cube corner, me going home and she went back to her orchard… I was the only one in the house… about an hour later Diamond shows up, 2 hours later Narmahar showed up… Did I have the least out of it in Hearts and Hooves Day?

* * *

**Narmahar: Next is Diamond's POV!**

**Diamond: Wait... my POV?**

**Silver: Yep, on your Hearts and Hooves day!**


	6. CH6: Hearts and Hooves: Diamond's POV

**Diamond: Now my perspective...**

* * *

A dumba—

**Narmahar: Dude… be nice on your POV…**

**Diamond: Fine…**

This Pink Pony, I think her name is Pinkie Pie, wakes the three of us, Me, Silver and Narmahar; screaming "WAKEY WAKEY!" she had three plates of breakfast of only what a vegetarian would eat… after we all finished eating, Narmahar asked for me to fly with him, so we both flew in one random direction-

**Narmahar: It was to Town Hall…**

**Diamond: You didn't say that in your POV, plus how the buck do you know where it is?**

**Narmahar: Just continue…**

**Diamond: Okay then…**

I started getting tired… "Ya getting the hang of it, James?" Narmahar asked me.

"Yeah, and I believe I was Diamond…"

"Well I am used to calling you Narm, Chris."

"Ha ha, are you getting tired?" He asked

"Yeah, where should we stop?" I started panting

"Right over here…" He somehow stops on a cloud.

"This world makes no bucking sense" Why can't I curse!? Anyways, I sit upon the cloud, once I stop on the cloud, Narmahar's girlfriend comes out of thin air and just sits on the cloud next to us

"Hey Guys!"

"Oh great…" I mumble.

"Don't worry about him, Dashie" Narmahar said, what kind of name is Dashie? Narm put his arm around Rainbow Dash's neck, I turned away afterwards.

"Everything seems to be okay with the both of you…" I tell them

"You have a partner?" Narmahar asked me. I shook my head.

"Rarity seems to like you!" Narmahar and Dash said in unison.

"UGH! I do not like her!" as soon as I said that, Narmahar pushes me off and just to add to that, I landed right next to Rarity, at least I landed safely…

"Hey Diamond!" She said.

"Hey…" I faked a smile. My wings extended out of nowhere, I have no idea why they did that, and Rarity got shocked for some reason, was this normal for a Pegasus?

"Err, my wings are stuck!" I exclaimed, Narmahar drops down to me and explained it…

"I am not attracted to her!" I whispered it to him.

"Maybe in this world you are…" He replied. I spawned a dome of diamonds around me and teleported away. I have no idea where I was headed, but when I finished, the Diamond Dome fell apart and… wow I somehow ended at carousel boutique. Maybe I am attracted to her in this world… I see Sweetie Belle and her friends they just looked at mse as if they saw an Alien… If it were the case then that would be good to be human again, but no… The orange yelled out "THE KING OF DIAMONDS!" I have no idea what their names was, just Sweetie Belle's…

"I don't believe I know ALL of your names…" I ask them, they introduce them the Orange one was Scootaloo and the yellow one was AppleBloom…

"We know that you are the one and only Diamond King!" Scootaloo smiled at me…

"So, are you and my sister going out or something? It IS Hearts and Hooves Day!" Sweetie Belle also smiled.

"Rarity is your sister, right?" I asked, she nodded her head, and then I shook mine.

"Why? You two are perfect for each other!" As soon as AppleBloom said that, Rarity just walked in… PERFECT TIMING! SCORE: 2000! YOU WIN!

**Narmahar: Really?**

**Diamond: What? You said MY POV which means Perspective, that's what was going in my mind at the time…**

"Oh, wow this is unexpected…" Rarity said in her somewhat elegant voice.

"Yeah…" I respond to her.

"I have one question for you, Diamond…" She started to ask "Would you like to…" For some reason there was a long pause as I see the three kids lean in trying to hear, they leaned so much that they fell. "If we could be together?" She smiles innocently.

"Sure…" I regret saying that so much... She hugged, feeling her embrace made me blush and hug her back. I hear the three kids or would be fillies go "Aww…" We did stay at her house for a while, I had a great time at her house… I think I am going to like being here… After the day was done, I come home, only Silver was there "Where is Narmahar?" He was asleep. I join him in sleeping

* * *

**Diamond: Okay, that's the end of Chapter 4, for good...**

**Narmahar: Very good, Diamond!**


	7. Chapter 7: Another New Pony!

**Narmahar: Chapter 5 is here, with one new pony!**

* * *

The regular morning happened, I wake up first, all tired with for some reason my mane not being the spiky Mohawk I have now… I shake my head and my mane returns back to its shape, I make the other two breakfast, making them eggs with English muffins. It's a miracle, Diamond eats it, I think he was expecting pancakes or bacon… After that, me and Diamond fly.

"Yo, let's race Narm!" He challenged me, "to fly above Fluttershy's orchard!" he continued

"Sure, I'll give you a head start" I tell him, he took off, once he got 10 yards away from winning, I flew as fast as I could beating him, he was only 2 feet away to win.

"Buck you!" He laughed, and I laughed too… This is the first time he had joy in this world… I heard somepony playing a violin; I turn towards it, somepony new was coming into town, I take off towards him. "Hello there!" I yell at him.

"Hi!" He responds, yelling back.

"Whatcha doin' here?" I ask him.

"I am moving here, in Ponyville!" He answered, I saw his horn, he was a unicorn, amazing that I can see it from down here… My horn glows red, lightning strikes down, 5 feet in front of him, when it lands, I was teleported there.

"Woah! You've nearly scared me half to death!" He said. I saw him carrying some heavy equipment.

"Why you carrying that? Use your magic to pick it up!" I tell him

"Oh… Sorry I am new to this stuff" Once he said that, I think he was teleported into this world like me.

"So what's your name?" I ask him as he lifts up his equipment with his magic.

"Vintage Dan" He told me, he did have a vintage violin, makes sense, he plays classical music, much like Octavia… Pinkie Pie saw Dan and somewhat flew away… she is always too excited… Must be another welcome party…

"That was very awkward…" He says "Who was that?" He asked.

"That's just Pinkie Pie, one of the most… well THE most hyperactive pony here, and she throws just about all of the parties in this town!" I answered him.

"Okay then, is there a house open?" He asked again. Twilight trotted her way over here…

"Sadly there isn't but there is enough space in my library!" She smiles…

"Why thank you miss!" He said.

"You're welcome, oh wait that means the parties at my house… oh well its just one party…" She sighed.

"Friendly town we got here…" He told himself. "My name is Vintage Dan…" He continued playing his violin, it attracted about 5 ponys. I did see Octavia observing from afar, she smiled from her window.

About 2 hours later, there was a whole party at Twilight's Library; Vintage Dan was playing his violin for all of the ponies. I went to party, QuikSilver and DiamondStallion was already there, Since when was

Diamond interested into other ponies?

The party was great, Vintage met every single pony at the town, including Octavia. They both played their music together, they sounded simply amazing there. After that party, Silver, Diamond, and I all went to our house. We quickly fell asleep, we were tired after dancing, playing and other things that were at Pinkie's welcome party…

* * *

**Dan: I think I am going to enjoy being here...**


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting

Spike runs down stairs and sees Twilight reading, he barfs up a scroll, it being a message from Celestia. Twilight reads it:

_Twilight, please visit me and also bring in your friends, also the four near ones that showed up…_

_We must have a meeting with them…_

"We're on our way, Princess" Twilight told herself, she gets Spike on her back, and galloped out, telling everyone to come, Diamond, Silver, AppleJack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Vintage Dan and I. We all got to Celestia together. "I see that you all came, also the four new ponies that showed up. I only wish to meet with you, since you are only new to this… world…" AppleJack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie got confused for a moment…

"This… world? What do you mean, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"They are not from this world… They are from another world…" Celestia answered; the girls gasped.

"So… in a way… they're aliens?" Twilight asked again.

"In a way… just like Doctor Whooves, of how he got here with his TARDIS." Celestia responds…

"Ohh, I think I get it…" Twilight started explaining "Narmahar spawned these two with a portal; it must've been how he got here, as well as Dan."

mid

"So… You lied to me, about coming from Canterlot?!" Rainbow Dash started yelling…

"Look! I can explain… I wouldn't think that coming from a portal out of nowhere would make sense and that you would've taken it as a joke!" I started talking…

"I guess I would've done that, but what about your mane?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think it just came naturally, I guess… all I know of how I got here, was that I was sucked into a portal and got teleported here, falling from the sky." I said…

"Well… I can't stay mad at you forever Narmy…" She smiled a bit, as I blushed.

"I guess they can do good to this world though… Narmahar can control lightning which means—" Celestia started saying as I cut her off

"I can modify the location of where the lightning would strike which would cause less fires…" I explained…

"Exactly, Silver and Diamond could do some other stuff, Diamond can spawn diamonds and make them into shapes, Silver can make real paintings and use them…" Celestia said.

"Didn't know I could do that" Silver said in confusion, he got out a paintbrush and drew a chair, it was so lifelike, in fact he actually sat on it. It was an actual chair!

"Learn something new everyday it seems…" Twilight told herself.

"It's good that all of you are still living good lives, and these new four, have well _enhanced_ the lives of a few of you" Celestia smiled

"You can say that again…" Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity smiled too, also blushed.

"I should've greeted you four earlier, but I was too busy researching every possible occurrence that could've happened." Celestia apologized.

"Well, we should probably get moving, sometimes I sense this… _energy_… I never really know what it is…" I started to wonder… "The energy is taking place now…"

"Hmm… could be one of our enemies coming back, possibly Discord" Celestia started to say, that song came out of my head:

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon… _

"Let's not that worry us… well for now… until he actually comes… but I could be training in my Lighting Usage…" I say.

"I can train on my paintbrush…" Silver says…

"I can train on my Diamond Spawning" Diamond exclaimed, Vintage Dan started playing his violin, actual notes coming from it, them being blue, it hits Diamond and he fell asleep.

"Well… Mastered that!" Vintage smiled. Guess who had to carry him home? Well surprisingly, Silver did, with his magic. I decided to fly around, Rainbow Dash was sitting on a cloud, I sit next to her.

"Hey Dashie!" I smiled at her.

"Hey Narmy!" She smiled back, she kisses me and I kiss back, we both embrace each other while kissing, the kiss lasted 5 seconds. She lays down on the cloud, on her front, I am not going into any _bad thoughts_, no thank you… I lay next to her, we were staring at the sunset, I put my arm around her neck and kiss her cheek, she blushes and we both smile. We both say in sync:

"I love you…" We blushed.


	9. Special Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams

**What you are reading here is a little special chapter I included, you don't really need to read it. But if you just want to read it, nothings stopping you...**

* * *

After my little 'date' with Rainbow, I go back to my house, seeing Silver and Diamond asleep in bed, and Silver snoring as usual… I join them in sleeping… I started dreaming about being in the house, Rainbow Dash also being there, I saw a small filly there too, having her mane color and tail color, my coat but my style of hair and tail. All of these thoughts made me smile, I was probably looking into the future, I was wondering around, being only a spectator of my dream, I saw another filly, and it was playing with a foal. Another foal was sleeping next to the fireplace. It looked like Octavia, but also like Dan… A filly had a nice blonde coat, but a white mane, a foal had a white coat but a purple mane. The thought that we could all have foals and fillies made me feel happy about this world, and made me love Rainbow Dash even more… I saw an outline of Silver and Diamond; I think they were dreaming the same thing. I looked out the window, to my surprise, it was hearts and hooves day, which means 1 or 2 years could've passed… I see Vintage Dan and Octavia sitting next to their foal. Silver and Fluttershy was watching their filly play around. Diamond and Rarity were watching their foal playing with Silver and Fluttershy's filly… Silver and Fluttershy hugged each other as they watched their little filly… Diamond and Rarity hugged too, they did kiss a bit… BANG! I wake up from this dream, seeing a royal guard outside. "Come out! You are required!" one of them said.

"Sheesh**, **you don't need to bang your hoof against the door!"

* * *

**I did say a special little chapter, hope you liked it...**


	10. Chapter 10: The Return

Something wakes me up, somepony banging the door commanding us to "Get up! You are required!" So, I get up, shake my head to its normal hair-do, Silver and Diamond following me, I open the door. "Princess Celestia orders your assistance immediately!" One of the Royal Guards exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" I yelled out to them… They started flying toward her castle; Silver painted an airplane and took off, while Diamond and I fly with. The girls where already there, and the Princess was waiting patiently.

"What do you need us for?" I ask.

"Our old enemy Discord has returned…" Celestia answered me, the girls gasped.

"Aye, I know this 'Discord', the one with the riddles and chaos…" I say, for some reason had an accent.

"You know more than I expected, " Celestia smiled.

"Oi, we defeated this one earlier, we can do this again!" I exclaim.

"I like your passion there… Hopefully you can keep it while defeating Discord…" She smiled

"Well it will be easier, since we have four new ponies on our team!" Twilight exclaimed.

"And he's a lot closer than you think" One of the windows having Discord said, the Discord part of it, actually started to move around.

"It's all great seeing you again, ooh; there are some new faces here too!" Discord yelled.

"Aye, we defeated you once, and we could do it again, this time: TWICE as hard!" I yelled at him.

"You may think that, you could only defeat me with your little 'Elements of Harmony' but how would you do with out them at all?!" Discord said. "You see I took them away while your princess wasn't even looking" Discord continued. "Ol' Narmahar, the one with ability to cast lightning and redirect it! The Diamond King, the one who can spawn diamonds and make it into any shape he wants! QuikSilver, the one with the magical paintbrush that can bring anything to life! Vintage Dan, the one with the magical music that can control that can control anything that he desires, Ponies, Animals, simply anything!" Discord smiled.

"Stop hiding, you coward!" Vintage Dan yelled.

"Come on and show yourself!" Silver also yelled.

"Come here so I can rip you apart!" Diamond yelled too, he made a sword out of his diamonds, it being a huge sword…

"Isn't this cute? You're all teaming up against me, isn't this a little unfair?" Discord said. "OOH! I know! Why don't I just take out your most powerful link, that isn't already taken: Narmahar?" Discord continued.

"Heh, Narmahar isn't the strongest…" AppleJack said, along with Diamond…

"Real supportive…" I roll my eyes.

"Under contrary, he has the most combat experience, the most powerful ability, and I believe he can wipe you all out…" Discord yelled.

"I will never fall into your hands, Discord!" I yelled. Discord's hand popped out, and tapped my head, my eyes turning into a weird spiral… I turned toward everypony, my horn glowed and my wings extended, I also get into a fighting position.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" I yell out to them, the rest going into a fighting position, Diamond getting out a diamond sword and diamond armor, Silver drew a cannon with his paintbrush.

"Attack" Discord commanded.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**If you haven't, please leave a review, saying if I should make more, or not. Having great reviews supports me!**


	11. Chapter 11: The battle

**When we last left off, Discord took over Narmahar's body and told him to attack everyone else... Hey, my vocabulary doesn't need to change, I am only the narrator...**

* * *

"Okay, everypony, don't back down!" Diamond yelled.

"B-But, I can't hurt him!" Rainbow Dash whimpered.

"CHARGE!" Diamond ran at Narmahar, Diamond slashed at Narmahar, Narmahar strikes lightning on Diamond

"AH!" Diamond yelled.

"Metal, is a strong conductor…" I smiled. Silver shot his cannon at Narmahar, but Narmahar but an electrical current in it and threw it back at Silver, it hit Silver, sending him flying back against the wall, the cannon crushing him but not killing him. AppleJack threw her rope around my, tying my wings, but I shocked the rope and it burned out. Vintage Dan, played his violin sending red notes at Narmahar, I cast lightning on the notes then the violin the violin burnt up as well as he did. AppleJack ran at me again, she tried to kick me but I grabbed her leg and threw her against a wall.

"Very good job, Narmahar! 4 down!" Discord yelled, smiling. Twilight ran at me, I just cast lightning on her and got shocked. Applejack, Twilight, Dan, Silver and Diamond were now knocked out. I run at Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Pinkie shot her party cannon filled with confetti, I shock the party cannon and it explodes. I kick her with both of my hind legs and her body goes flying and hit a wall.

"PINKIE!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Boo…" I smile at her and then she faints.

"Seven down, two to go!" Discord smiles. It left Rainbow Dash, and Rarity the only two remaining. Rarity runs at me, growling "No one hurts my Diamond!" I jump up over her, use my magic to pick her up, and swing her across the room the opposite way she was running. Now only Rainbow Dash was there.

"Wow, this is much easier than I expected it would…" Discord told himself.

"Rainbow Dash, you need to defeat Narmahar… or else all of Equestria would be destroyed!" Celestia yelled.

"O-Okay, for you, Princess…" Rainbow Dash frowned as she started flying, she rushes at me. I fly too, we grip hooves we were now spinning around for about 5 seconds, and I let go, she goes flying through one of the windows, shattering one of them. I fly after her, she was spiraling out of control, as I hit her down to ground level. She was going down too fast that she actually broke the sound barrier as she was falling. A loud thump was heard.

"Splendid, Narmahar!" Discord cheered. "Now we just have one more obstacle in our way…" He smiled.

"Got it…" I turn to Celestia.

"Guards, get him!" Celestia yelled. 20 royal guards in golden uniforms run at Narmahar. I surround myself in an electric shield, they all surround me.

"You fell right into my trap." My shield expands and hit the guards surrounding me. Celestia flew away.

"Coward…" I smile, Discord smiled too.

"Now, the whole world shall live in CHAOS!" Discord smiled. I looked at everypony's bodies… _W-What have I done?! Damn you Discord! They were my friends… H-Hopefully I didn't kill Rainbow…_ I was thinking that, but it didn't show on my outer body… I put Ponyville in great danger… I should be ashamed of myself…

"Well it was fun using your body… Ta-Ta!" Discord walked toward Ponyville, once he got there, Narmahar returned to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, everypony… I truly am sorry…" I started crying…

* * *

**Is this the end of Ponyville?**


	12. Chapter 12: Elements of Harmony

**Last Chapter, Narmahar was forced to fight all of his friends due to Discords controller.**

* * *

"I know you're sorry…" Diamond whispers, and then coughs twice.

"Heh, I thought I killed you for a moment…" I smile a bit…

"With the moves you used, it wasn't strong enough to kill… well maybe Diamond or Twilight, even me, it could've killed." Silver said.

"I-its okay, sugar-cube… We know you were taken over Discord… and that you wouldn't have hurt any of us…" Applejack says and she smiles.

"W-What happened to Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked. I stood there in silence, after 3 seconds of silence, I look down…

"No…" Twilight slowly got up, a tear flows down her cheek.

"Y-You killed her?" Diamond asked, He wasn't bright in my world, he wouldn't be bright in this world…

"S-Sadly, Y-Yes…" I started crying… "I threw her out the window, and hit her down back to ground level…" I sniff twice. "We have to find out if she survived that fall…!" My crying slowly went to shouting. I flew out the broken window, and saw her body. Cartoon Physics, thank you for having her body intact. I pick up her body and flew back, her body was bruised and damaged, no blood. _Well it is a kids cartoon…_ I think to myself. "Her heart is still beating, she is still alive… Twilight, do you know any healing spells?" I ask her. I get the response I wasn't expecting: she shook her head. Spike, somehow outside. Did he run away? Anyways, he runs inside the room and barfed up a scroll and Twilight reads the message.

_What I have found is a healing spell, I saw the whole fight and I thought you 9 were going to win against Narmahar… So here is the healing spell to cast on each and every one of you…_

"Aha! This is the healing spell!" Twilight exclaimed, she performed the spell on everyone, _especially_ Rainbow Dash.

"Ahh…" Rainbow Dash was relieved.

"W-What happened…?" She asked.

"Let's not say it now… We have to find the Elements of Harmony…" I smile… "It's a good thing I didn't actually kill you all, or else I would've had to defeat Discord by myself." I continued.

"You probably could've won…" Rainbow Dash gave a weak smile and she kissed me. Diamond looked away in disgust.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's look for the Elements!" I smile, I think the kiss gave me an energy boost… My horn glows, flickering on and off. "I think my horn maybe on to something…" I say

"It could know where the Elements of Harmony are!" Twilight said.

"To your library!" I yell.

"Just like last time…" Twilight smiled, we head to her library, and we find the Elements of Harmony on a display case. After putting all six of the Elements of Harmony on Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash, we slowly trot toward Discord who is destroying everything and turning it into chaos.

"Why are we going so slowly?" Diamond asked. We go faster toward him.

"Oh, look who survived Narmahar's rage?!" Discord yelled, a grey pony with a black and red mane walks from behind him, smiling. "Meet my new friend, who is going to be Prince of Chaos!"

"Oh hello James, Christian and Gianni…" The grey pony said, The voice was so… familiar.

"JAMES!" Me, Silver and Diamond yelled.

**Erm, I am not lacking in name creativity, but that is his actual name in Earth… Meaning these characters are actually real.**

"That's not my name anymore, I am Darkest Night!" The grey pony smiles.

"Now that your with Discord, I no longer care about you, Night… Initiate the Elements of Harmony, girls!" I exclaim, they started floating up and emit a bright white light.

"Oh no you don't!" Discord yelled, he tried stopping but instead of doing that he accidentally drew me closer towards them. A large rainbow emits from the Elements of Harmony and shot at me, Darkest Night and Discord. I see the Rainbow Spin around me, turning Discord into stone and he withered away. I, only saw darkness…

**END OF EPISODE I**


End file.
